<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Tell Tony by SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655520">Don't Tell Tony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow/pseuds/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow'>SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Tony [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Rescue kitten, Robot Kids, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow/pseuds/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are out of town and while Parents are away the Bots will play. DUM-E makes an interesting discover and a heroic rescue. The bots want to keep their new friend but they don't think that their Tony will let them. So they make sure they Don't Tell Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny Tony [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Tell Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer at the Malibu manor was fun for the Bots, they had more room to move about. They weren’t confined like when they were at Stark Tower and only allowed had single floor to roam. Their Brother Jarvis made it known to their Tony that they wanted more space. Their Tony eventually agreed after four months, Two weeks, five days, seventeen hours twenty-nine minutes and forty-two seconds of them requesting more space. So a deal was made that they would spend summers in California with their Tony helping him with what ever he needed. Their main jobs were cleaning the lab and making smoothies. This week and the next sadly the bots were left on their own because Pepper lady said he was need for meetings in New York and Hong Kong. His Loki-Dokie went with him so he won’t malfunction from boredom.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“DUM-E, that trash can is full. You should empty it outside in the dumpster by the front gate.” </strong>Jarvis suggested. The bot beeped his acceptance before turning to his brothers for help. U said he was busy mopping. Butterfingers was happy to volunteer. The two robots took the trash can by the handles and carted it off to the front gate.</p><p> </p><p><strong>:Brother what is the green stuff?:</strong> beeped Butterfingers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>:Our Tony calls it grass.: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>:When will our Tony be back? We will finish cleaning soon: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>:Do not be a Toaster with only one setting, Butterfingers. Our Tony will be home on the fourth of July, Brother Jarvis has said so.:</strong> DUM-E scolded. He missed their Tony too but Butterfingers tended to whine about it more.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to the dumpster and using their long robotic arms the lifted the can and dumped the trash into the dumpster. The chore was done and now that it was empty one bot could carry it with its one arm. Butterfingers delighted in the work and zoomed off with the trash can back to the garage/lab. DUM-E decided to roll back slowly to enjoy the wide open space.</p><p> </p><p>“Mew” a tiny voice called out. The bot stopped in his tracks and turned up his microphone and scanned the area.</p><p> </p><p>“Mew.” The tiny voice called out again from the right. DUM-E slowly followed the sound careful not to accidentally roll over the tiny thing with its wheels. Soon his camera found the source of the voice. It was a fluffy organic being that walk on all four and was very tiny. Organic beings were delicate and small ones should not be left on their own, Pepper lady said so. She once said that if she didn’t know that their Tony and Loki-Dokie weren’t grown adults she would hire some one to watch them. DUM-E scanned the area for other organic beings there were none. Their Tony said that one of the reasons he became a hero was to look out for the little guy and help others in need. This little organic being was a little guy and it needed help. DUM-E was going to help this organic being; DUM-E was going to be a Hero.</p><p> </p><p>Since it was a small thing and delicate DUM-E transformed his claw in to a shovel to scoop it up. The tiny Being seemed to be walking in a circle with no way of seeing. DUM-E remembers his early days like that before his Tony gave him a Camera Eye.  The Bot scooped up his new friend and carried it back to the garage going slow and steady as not to drop the tiny thing.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“DUM-E what took you so long Butterfingers came back twenty minutes ago.” </strong>Jarvis asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>:DUM-E Save an Organic Being, DUM-E be Hero like our Tony:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“That organic being is called a cat. By my scans it is about three weeks old but there is something is wrong with its eyes.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>:Cat?:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Yes it is a cat but at its current age it is referred to as a kitten. Where did you find it?”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>:Kitten was alone ten meters from the dumpster. DUM-E scanned for the Kitten’s organic family. There were no other life forms in the area so DUM-E rescued the Kitten. DUM-E is Being Kitten’s Hero.:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Are you saying you want to keep the Kitten?”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>:Yes Keep Kitten!:</strong> Butterfinger beeped and whirled around.</p><p> </p><p><strong>:U agrees. Hero takes care of those who can’t take of themselves. Our Tony says so.:</strong> U wheeled over to DUM-E and gently used his claw to pet the kitten. Next to Jarvis, U had a strong moral code.</p><p> </p><p><strong>:We call kitten Tiny Tony! When our Tony is gone we still have Tiny Tony!:</strong> Butterfingers interjected. He was the youngest bot created and had a more childlike enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“It is illogical for you to keep the Kitten. I do not think that Master Tony will want to have a pet.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>:Then don’t tell Our Tony. Tiny Tony is our pet.: </strong>DUM-E said turning kitten away from Jarvis camera.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Very well I will assist you three but we will do it properly. I will download everything we will need to care for the kitten properly. First it will need a place to sleep. U, there is an old metal bin, that Master Tony used to use for storing his tools, it is under the smoothie station. Butterfingers in the storage closet are scraps of Master Loki’s leather armor from the last battle. The deep tears in the leather rendered it useless; it will make a good lining for the box.” </strong>The two bots hurried to carry out the orders. They worked together to put the kitten bed together. <strong>“There are some of Master Tony’s old shirts in the cardboard box in the same storage closet. They were damaged when making his Iron Man Suits so they are nothing more then rags. It will make excellent bedding for the Kitten.”</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>:Tiny Tony needs a bed</strong>?: DUM-E asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, most organic beings need some sort of bedding or place to feel warm and safe to sleep. The Kitten will need medical attention. I will find a veterinarian that makes house calls.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>:Brother Jarvis we finished!:</strong> Butterfingers chirped and beeped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Place the kitten in the bed DUM-E.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>:No Jarvis! Kitten, name Tiny Tony!:</strong> Butterfingers protested.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Fine, place Tiny Tony in the bed DUM-E.” </strong>Jarvis concede to the new name. DUM-E placed Tiny Tony into the bedding. The dirty kitten walked around in a circle and promptly went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I have contacted the local veterinarian. They specialize in house call visits for the wealthy and private pet owners.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>:What is a veterinarian?:</strong> DUM-E asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>“A veterinarian is a doctor for animal organic beings. Bruce Banner was a doctor for humans in </strong> <strong>South America</strong> <strong>. U, go to the printer and get the papers I just printed out. Butterfingers the delivery with the pet supplies will be here in ten minutes so go wait for them out side of the garage.”</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>:Butterfingers get Supplies for Tiny Tony!:</strong> the smaller bot zoomed away out the bot door.</p><p> </p><p>Once the supplies were delivered Jarvis instructed his siblings on how to assemble what was needed for the kitten. Once that was done U prepared a bottle with kitten formula and Jarvis was quick to stop the adding of motor oil. Stating it has no nutritional value for the kitten. Then DUM-E scooped up the kitten with his shovel and U held the bottle for Tiny Tony. When the bottle was finished Tiny Tony was returned to his bed to sleep off his full stomach.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You have managed that quite well my brothers. I think Tiny Tony will do well under our care. Now the veterinarian is here all of you to your charging Stations.”</strong> Jarvis ordered before let in the Doctor and his assistant.</p><p> </p><p>The Vet team was a nice old man and his wife. They signed the NDAs with no complaint before setting straight to work on the examination on the kitten. Jarvis spoke with them as they looked the kitten over relaying his findings from his scans. The couple gave the kitten its vaccinations before giving it a quick flea dip and bath and then some anti-flea drops on its neck. Tiny Tony was a healthy Calico kitten except for one minor defect which the doctor believes why the mother cat abandoned it. Tiny Tony was born mostly blind. It explained why the kitten was walking around in circles. Jarvis would stay in contact with the vet should Tiny Tony ever exhibit any signs of distress. The Doctors wife tucked the kitten in its bed and placed the newly ordered red and gold collar with a little Green tag that read Tiny Tony and their Malibu address. It was official they were now pet owners, well as long as they ‘Don’t Tell Tony’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pepper Lady</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pepper was CEO of one of the world’s largest company but most of the time she felt like the world’s highest paid babysitter. Tony was like a big kid and did things on a whim with Loki his enabler boyfriend. She was now driving to the Malibu Manor to yell at the Stupid genius for leaving the Hong Kong Expo. Did he really think she didn’t check his credit card statement to see if he was really where he said he was? What was with all the orders from Pet store websites and a private vet? Although she was impressed he managed to Print NDA’s, have them signed and file them properly. She got an email highlighting the new legal filings. It’s not that she didn’t want Tony and Loki to have a pet but they should really tell her these things and not leave important meetings to get said pet. She pulled up the Manor it was early evening and the outside lights had just come on but the inside of the house was dark. Pepper used her passcode to get in the house and the light instantly came on. Something wasn’t right it was really quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony? Where are you? I know you are here! You are supposed to be at the Hong Kong Expo!”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Good Evening Ms. Potts. Master Tony is not here; he is currently at the Rosewood Hotel in </strong> <strong>Hong Kong</strong> <strong>. There is no one here but you.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Jarvis there has been some charges on Tony’s credit card that have been localize here. If he is not here, than who is using his card information?” Pepper was relieved that Tony and Loki were where they were suppose to be but she was concerned about a security breach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I have authorization to use the information in acquiring supplies for the running and maintaining this household.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jarvis, how is ordering Pet supplies part of maintaining the manor?” Pepper asked staring into a near by camera. Jarvis knew that he could not lie to Ms. Potts; he wasn’t programmed to, unless Master Tony gave instructions to do so. He didn’t want to tell his brothers’ secret, but Ms. Potts was not Master Tony. They only said not to tell Master Tony.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“DUM-E found a kitten in the manor grounds and along with U and Butterfingers they have adopted it.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“They what!?” Pepper was slack jawed shocked. She knew Tony’s bots were his early AIs and had their own little quirks and personalities but to adopt a cat? “Where is the cat now Jarvis?”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Down in the lab with my brothers.”</strong> After hearing that there was an animal in the lab Pepper rushed down to check on it. After entering the lab/garage she couldn’t see any signs of a cat living in the lab.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is the cat?”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“DUM-E hid it in its bed then put the bed under the Smoothies station.”</strong> Jarvis replied and DUM-E came rolling out of his charging station blocking Pepper’s path. <strong>“DUM-E is trying to protect the Kitten. He thinks you will take the kitten away. He is trying to be the kitten’s hero.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>“DUM-E I won’t take your kitten away but I need to check on it.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Move away DUM-E, Ms. Potts must see the kitten or she will tell Master Tony and he might take the kitten away.”</strong> DUM-E lowered his claw in defeat before moving out of the away.</p><p> </p><p>“So Tony doesn’t know about the Kitten?” Pepper asked softly pulling the metal bed from the bottom shelf and placing it on the floor kneeling beside it. It looked like she interrupted feeding time as it was trying to nurse its bottle but was having difficulty because it was not angled properly. Gently taking the kitten in one hand she cuddle it close and brought the bottle to its mouth with her other hand.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“No Master Tony is unaware of these events. DUM-E found it shortly after Master Tony had left the manor.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then I take it you were the one to print and file the NDA’s through the attorneys.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“You are correct. Sir has little to do with his legal team unless absolutely necessary. So it seemed safe tell the legal counsel of the kitten as it needed proper medical care.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“That is true. It was what alerted me at first that Tony might still be here seeing that he willingly done paper work. I am sent copies of all NDA’s and contracts for Tony and Stark Industries. Then I checked credit card statements which I found a lot of purchases form online pet stores, but no purchases for food like groceries or take out. I thought they were bringing a pet home and setting up everything for when they got back but the recent order of pet formula made me think they were home now.” Pepper explained as the kitten pushed the bottle away with its paw. It was full and sleepy. She smiled and wiped the excess milk from its mouth before placing it back in the bed of leather and torn t-shirts. That’s when she noticed the collar and swallowed the giggle that threatened to come out. <em>Tiny Tony</em> it seemed like the bots really missed Tony.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Yes, the veterinarian called and told us the kitten’s blood work came back. The kitten was lacking certain vitamins and minerals in its diet; so I had to purchase a better quality formula that provided the require nutrition.” </strong>Jarvis explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. What did the vet say about the Kittens overall health?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“It is healthy for a month and a half old male kitten but its eye sight didn’t develop properly and is about seventy-five percent blind. It is our theory that it’s mother moved her litter about two weeks ago at the age of three weeks and our kitten could not see her to follow. I have a recording of DUM-E’s finding of the kitten.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes bring it up on the screen.” Pepper’s heart melted as she watched the bots rescue of the kitten and the care they put into saving it and naming their kitten. “Well you guys are doing a good job so far but you can’t hide him forever. What about when he needs to be driven out to get emergency care or when he needs to be neutered?”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“The kitten has an appointment day after tomorrow for that procedure. I was going to order a delivery service to take it to the veterinarian office.”</strong> Jarvis replied.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a live animal not a robot. Jarvis, those delivery services don’t always handle with care. I am free day the after tomorrow I will take Tiny Tony to the vet office. Send me all the information to my phone Jarvis.” Pepper ordered and gave DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers an exasperated fond look. “I won’t tell Tony about your pet, but you need to tell me if Tiny Tony needs things or vet visits okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The bots circled around her and the kitten still in bed cheering their beeps and chirps. They had an ally. They would keep their pet. Just ‘Don’t Tell Tony’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rhodey</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Man Tones you were suppose to be back by now. Do you know how hard it is for me to get Fourth of July off? They usually want War Machine to do air shows and stunts like that.” The Air Force Colonel complained as he entered the manor with a bag full of groceries and phone wedged between his ear and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Sorry Platypus, but Fury is got us working the </em> <em>Holiday</em> <em>. Some joker calling himself Absorbing Man is trying to run the Captain up a Flag pole?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wait, are you fighting right now?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeah, he teamed up a few other guys and they are taking </em> <em>Manhattan</em> <em> by force. Listen I’ll call you later but make yourself at home and check on the bots. Jarvis hasn’t reported any trouble but you know how the kids are.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright, see you in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Thanks honey-bear.”</em> And the call was disconnected.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jarvis can you light up the kitchen my hands are full.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Of course, Master Rhodes.”</strong> Jarvis replied bringing up the lights.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me know if Tony gets in over his head I can take one of the suits here and back him up if needs be.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Master Tony and the other Avengers have things well in hand.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well keep me updated. I’m going to run down stairs and check on the bots.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I am sorry Master Rhodes but Master Tony has changed the codes and has not given me a list of authorized users.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jarvis, Tony just told me to check on the three trouble-makers. I know you heard Tony asked me through the Iron Man suit. So why are you blocking me from the lab?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“My three brothers are fine. There is no need to check on them.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay Jarvis, you are now trying to divert me. What is going on? Are you and your brothers up to something?” Rhodey crossed his arms and stared at the near by camera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I am not programmed to lie, Master Rhodes. My brothers are well.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“And the bit about the list?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“It is true that the codes were changed and Master Tony need not give me authorize list yet.” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So you were diverting me. That means you and your brothers don’t want me to know what is down stairs. Which tells me, that you do not want Tony to know what is going on down stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“That is correct sir.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“If I promise not to tell Tony will you let me downstairs; so I can tell him everything is alright?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“If you promise to keep our secret I will let you downstairs.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I promise. I won’t tell Tony, I’m just going to check on the kids.” Rhodes threw his hands up in defeat.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You may now enter the lab.”</strong> Jarvis unlocked the door to the Lab.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” The Air force pilot rolled his eyes making his way down the stairs. He was a little worried at what he might find. The bots were unpredictable and there was no telling what they might get into. Whatever ideas on what the bots’ secret was went flying out the window as soon as he reached the last step. There in the middle of the floor was a tiny kitten being circled by the bots each dangling a piece of yarn for the kitten to swat at.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Jarvis what am I seeing?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“It is DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers playing with there new pet kitten.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where did they get a kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“DUM-E found it by the dumpster. They are taking good care of it and Ms. Potts comes by every couple of days to check on the health of the kitten.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So Pepper knows about the cat?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was made aware of the cat due to her access to legal documents as CEO.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay show me everything. I promise I won’t tell Tony and I’ll even help out while I’m here.” Rhodes sat at the computer station and waited for Jarvis to bring up the kitten’s file. Jarvis was always organized and efficient with his work. Unlike the bots who still think he and Tony needed motor oil to loosen their old joints. He seriously hoped they weren’t feeding the cat motor oil. He watched the videos in the filed mark DTT, and had to cover his mouth when he heard what they named the cat. Tones was going to just love that when he found out. He read the medical file on Tiny Tones and his heart broke for the little fella. Well, the bots have been taking care of the little guy pretty well alternating between formula and solid foods to get the kitten’s weight up. He couldn’t believe how gentle they were being with their pet. Tony was going to be so proud that he created little heroes for a truly special cat.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“It is feeding time for the kitten.”</strong> Jarvis said bringing the Colonel out of his musings. Then Butterfingers started beeping and chirping loudly at Jarvis. <strong>“I am sorry Butterfingers. It is time for Tiny Tony’s bottle before putting him to bed.”</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>The three bots raced to the smoothie station each of them wanting to make the bottle. Then they raised their claws ready to fight it out. Tiny Tony started to mew in hunger and distress. He couldn’t hear his bots they were no longer close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, Guys!” Rhodes shouts got the bots attention. He walked over and scooped up the tiny ball of fur. “Tiny Tony only needs one bottle. You need to take turns feeding the little guy. If you all feed him at once you’ll get him sick. So here’s what were going to do. U makes the bottle and I will feed Tiny Tones tonight and Jarvis will make a schedule on who feeds him next. Agreed?”</p><p> </p><p>The bots beeped and lowered their claws. U beeped in triumph and went to the smoothie station. DUM-E and Butterfingers went back to their charging stations in defeat. Rhodey just shook his head and placed the cat bed on the couch in the lab and sat down next to it with the kitten in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Thank you Master Rhodes it has been hard to deal with their excitement over the kitten.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said I’ll help while I’m here for the long weekend. Can’t let Tiny Tones here get forgotten in the sibling rivalry. Call Pepper and let her know that I know about the little guy and she can count on me to help out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Thank you Master Rhodes.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome Jarvis.” Their secret was still safe and Tiny Tony was staying, well as long as they ‘Don’t Tell Tony’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Loki</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long trip. Longer than they anticipated, and they were relieved to be home again. Loki had been irritable most of the trip due to the fact they had been sent on the long trip shortly after arriving in Malibu. Now they were home again and he was able to continue with his magic studies. Thor had brought Loki some books from Alfheim from an old friend of his and he wanted to test out the healing potions. Anthony needed constant healing after battles. While the suit did protect his beloved the impacts to the armor did bruise his fragile mortal.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Reindeer Games, what are your plans today?” Tony greeted as he stumbled into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I am spending the day in my lab. I want to go over these potions books that Thor brought back from his trip to Alfheim.” Loki smiled waving his hand and a cup of coffee appeared in his lover’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you, I got to go into SI today and sit through board meetings and whatever Pepper has lined up for today. But I firmly told her we have dinner plans that I can not be late for.” The genius smiled before giving his god a loving kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you did tend to slip out of those important meetings, that Lady Pepper wanted you to attend, when we were in New York and Hong Kong. The meetings were important to your company.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Bambi, those meetings were so boring. I wanted to check out the tech demonstrations. Also our R&amp;D department has been coming out with some good stuff.” Tony whined before downing his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and you left me to take your place otherwise we would still be there taking more meetings.” Loki glared at his lover. Almost a thousand years at being Asgard’s diplomat to the realms allowed him to handle SI meetings with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Well love of my life you are gifted with the all speak. It made a great impression on the potential foreign investors and board members.” Tony smiled as he took a blue muffin from the plate between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well don’t think I’ll do that again any time soon. Now you need to finish that muffin and get ready for work. The sooner you leave for work, the sooner you will return and give me my night of pampering.” Loki smirked. Waving his hand again dishes were rinsed and placed in the dishwasher. “Now shoo, I will be downstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, baby cakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki just chuckled taking his books and tea with him to the lab. When he and Tony got together, the genius made him a little space of his own. A place to where he could freely work on his magic and potion making. It was a wonderful idea but he worried about the bots accidentally bumping delicate potions or unstable potion ingredients. So he put up an illusionary wall to hide it from bots. The cameras of the bots and their sensors were manipulated to believe there was a wall at the entrance of his lab.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>“U, what do you mean you can not find it?”</strong> Jarvis asked and the bot Beeped back. <strong>“Butterfingers, DUM-E help U find it before it gets broken.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>“Are you missing something, Jarvis? Can I be of assistance in locating your item?”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“No thank you, Master Loki. My brothers can handle it. They have lost it, so they will find it.”</strong> Jarvis stated sternly. The bots beeped their acceptance and began searching for something.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, then I will be in my lab. Tony will be at the office most of the day please let me know when it is six o’clock; I will need time to get ready for this evening.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Of course, Master Loki, reminders have been set.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Jarvis.” Loki entered his lab ready to work. He got out his medium sized cauldron and set on his work table. He started the small gas burner underneath the Cauldron before adding the pure Elvin water base. Suddenly there was a small crash of a potion bottle that had fallen to the floor, lucky for Loki it happened to be empty. “Strange it must have been close to the edge.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki cleaned up the mess by hand as there were delicate ingredients that could be either altered or explode if exposed to magic. He returned to his book and the makings of a new healing potion. His favorite part of magic was the potion making. It was a sublet art using just the right amount of this or that and the gentle adding of magic. It was relaxing to put a potion together it was a lot like cooking, which he also loved do. He found it satisfying when Tony enjoyed a meal he made or when a potion he made was use to heal his oaf of a brother. Loki was just about to add the griffin claws when he heard another crash from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is someone here?” Loki turned around but saw no one. “Curious.” Loki cleaned up the mess once again. He wondered if he brushed against a cursed object lately. Luckily it wasn’t a crucial moment when the bottle fell. He had the feeling that someone was there but there were no way to check without using magic. He could only go by what his eyes could see, and they saw nothing. Once again he returned to his potion as it was now simmering quite nicely. Then he realized he forgot something, a rare feather of the Coolier bird of Jotunheim. He had some in his magical cupboard. The nonvolatile ingredients were stored in there because the magic that extended the cupboard into another room did not affect them. Unfortunately the feather was stored in back where the cooling charms were, but he still had time before they were needed. He left the cauldron to simmer and went in search of the feather.</p><p> </p><p>“That took a little longer than expected. I really should remove the empty jars to be filled again.  Oh, my Tea!” upon returning to his work station he found his tea cup turned over on the table top. Loki couldn’t deal with that right now he needed to finish the potion. He stirred in the feather while stabilizing it with his magic. The potion change from a dark purple to a pretty lilac color the potion was done, but the cauldron was to hot to move to the special cooling room. Luckily he had the Dragon hide gloves from Vanaheim they block heat up to ten thousand degrees. The God of Mischief discovered that he could not put on his right hand glove as someone was occupying it.  He reached into the glove and pulled out a snoozing ball of white, orange, and black fur. “So it was you knocking over my bottles and cup. What does you little tag say? Oh now that is a very cute name. I believe I know four AI children who are looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The Raven smiled setting the sleeping kitten on a pillow he had on his worktable to place delicate objects when need be. The kitten was definitely a delicate object that needed to be taken care of, after he set the hot cauldron into the cooling room, and then he would return the kitten to the bots.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Have you looked through all the shelves?”</strong> Jarvis asked his brothers. The bots beeped that they had and DUM-E stated he went outside to look but found nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Jarvis, you and the bots wouldn’t happen to be looking for a Midgard cat about maybe two Midgard months old?” Loki asked holding out his hands to show his find as the bots and Jarvis’ camera turned to him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Yes Master Loki, that is their pet kitten, U lost him when he was supposed to put him to bed for a nap.”</strong> Jarvis answered in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then it’s a good thing I found Tiny Tony before he fell into the potion I was making.” The bots squealed in horror of the possible demise of their pet. Loki used his magic to seek out the kitten’s bed and bring it to him. He raised an eyebrow at the bedding that was used to make the feline comfortable. After placing the kitten down in the soft cloths he turned to the camera closest to him. “Now tell me everything you four have been up to since we have been away.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Yes, sir. Please open file DTT. I have documented everything since DUM-E found the kitten.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“DTT? What does that stand for?” the God asked walking closer to the station with the computer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“It stands for ‘DON’T TELL TONY’. If Master Tony finds out he will likely take their pet. My brothers think he will be sent to community college, but I know he will give it to a shelter. The probability of the kitten getting a home before the over crowding causes it to be euthanatized is twenty-three point six percent.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I see, that makes perfect sense. Very well I won’t tell your father that you have a cat but I will help you in keeping it safe. It can be very dangerous here in the lab. If you can not keep a better eye on Tiny Tony, Big Tony will find him sooner rather than later.” Loki kept a straight face but inside he was smiling. Silly robots. Tony would never take their pet away he wasn’t heartless. On the other hand he could see how they might think that. Tony had a sharp tongue when he was working or frustrated and the main targets of his harsh words were, Jarvis and the bots.</p><p> </p><p>He would keep their secret because it was a bit of harmless mischief but his lover will find out eventually. When Loki had come out of his lab he ran his magic over the kitten. Tiny Tony was indeed healthy and thankfully no motor oil as a nutrition substitute was in his system, but he barely had any eyesight. That is probably the reason Tiny Tony stumbled into his lab. When he placed the kitten in its bed he cast three spells, two on its bed and one on the tiny kitten.</p><p> </p><p>One spell designed to enhance his and Tony’s scents from the leather and rags. Being blind the other senses pick up the slack, so being familiar with their scents the kitten will be unafraid of him or Tony, should they pick him up. The second spell was designed to keep the kitten’s bed at perfect temperature as the coast could get frigid at night and the labs were hardly warm. The last spell was a protection spell to keep it safe from accidents. The robots meant well but they could be clumsy at times.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Thank you Master Loki.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>So for now they all were safe as long as they ‘Don’t Tell Tony’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tony</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tony Stark had many flaws but stupidity was not one of them. He knew when his AI children were trying to hide something from him. It was a reoccurring theme with the bots. They tried to hide messes they had made or junk they find in the labs or around the manor. Jarvis tended to side with his brothers in their hiding of things so if he wanted to know what really was going on with his boys he would have to bring in a ‘Ringer’. Their new sister named FRIDAY, Female, Replacement, Intelligent, Digital, Assistant, Youth. Neither Jarvis nor the bots have met her yet as she is the primary AI that seeing to the running and functionality of The Avengers Compound. Tony also programmed her to run as backup, should something ever happen to Jarvis or her assistance was required. This meant that she has access to all security cameras to all his properties and she lets Tony know if there is anything of interest that her brothers might be up to.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alright Baby Girl what are they doing today?” Tony sat at his desk at SI in between meetings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“They are currently feeding Tiny Tony. It is Butterfingers turn and Jarvis had to stop him twice from added motor oil to the moist food. Prince Loki came down after the second attempt and offered a little bit fish oil as a better alternative.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad my Rock of Ages is on the look out. How many times is that now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“From the time Tiny Tony was found it has been 168 attempts at giving him motor oil.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“They mean well I guess, but they still haven’t learned organic beings do not require motor oil. What else is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Ms. Pepper took Tiny Tony to a specialist for his eyesight last week and Jarvis was email the test results.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s why Pepper took an early lunch and I had to go to the boring meeting in her place. What did the email say?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Tiny Tony has a rare degenerate ocular condition that will eventually consume his sight completely. Tiny Tony was prescribed eye drops to prolong what little eye sight he has now. Prince Loki administers the eye drops twice a day. He told my brothers that it is delicate medication and he should be the one to give Tiny Tony the medicine.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s good news, was a little worried for a second there. So how long has it been since my Mini Me came to stay at the manor?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Six weeks and four hours, Boss.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“And still they don’t want to tell the old man they have a pet. What do you think I should do about your big brothers Friday? I am not going to give their pet away after they rescued it and they are taking very good care of it with the help of the organic family members. But they are hiding it from me and have everyone keeping their secret.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Boss, may I speak freely?”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead Baby Girl.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“My brothers love and miss you but they are also afraid of you. They know you love them but you tend to speak harshly to them. You may find humor in telling them they will be sent away but they believe you and are scared you might one day do it. They believe you will send their Tiny Tony away because you do not accept outsiders in your lab. They categorize the cat as an outsider. They do not know that you mean human outsiders not animal outsiders. While my brothers mean well an organic beings need other organic beings to care for it. Without the aid of Ms. Pepper, Bro Rhodey and Prince Loki, I am afraid my well meaning brothers could have accidentally terminated Tiny Tony, because they are hiding him from you.”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah, the failings of one father past to another. I should have been more careful with my words; I never wanted my AI kids to be afraid of me. Hell, I never wanted to turn out like Howard.” Tony sighed looking at a picture of him and his bots.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Boss you are a good father to us. Jarvis knows you will not send away their kitten but also knows it can be hard to reason with our older brothers. So he goes along with their beliefs until they see that you will not take Tiny Tony away.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So what should I do?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I suggest you surprise them and enter through the garage bot door it is unmonitored. I can program the bot code in your phone to allow access. There is more security blind spots like this I wanted to bring up; after you talk with my brother we all can confer about upgrades.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realize so many holes since the rebuild. Okay after I deal with the family secret we’ll plug up those holes. Okay I am due for another meeting then we’ll head home and settle your brothers’ worries.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>Back at the </strong> <strong>Malibu</strong> <strong> Manor</strong></p><p> </p><p>Loki was cuddling the kitten on the couch when he felt Tony’s energy. His lover was finally going to tell the bots he knows. It’s a good thing too because he was afraid one day the bots will feed the kitten motor oil. “DUM-E, please bring me the eye drops for Tiny Tony.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“It is time for its bottle after his medicine. U, it is your turn to make the bottle; do not add motor oil. He is organic and does not require the oil.”</strong> Jarvis ordered and the bot chirped in acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you DUM-E.” Loki took the bag containing the bottle from the out stretched clawed arm. The prince quickly administered the drops because Tiny Tony didn’t like Medicine time and mewed his discomfort. “I am sorry little one but it is to keep you healthy. So when do you boys think it be alright to Anthony?”</p><p> </p><p>DUM-E freaked out and started beeping. Then Butterfingers and U joined him waving the freshly made bottle around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“They say it is a bad idea and Master Tony will send Tiny Tony to Community college.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think Tiny Tony could do better than Community College, maybe an Ivy League School, he is a Stark after all.”</p><p> </p><p>The bots all backed away from Loki and the kitten. All bots rushed to Tony beeping like crazy. They were making excuses on why they had not told him and pleas for Tiny Tony to stay home with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down you guys one at a time. Your code is getting all mashed together. Now let’s hear from your baby brother Jarvis. You know the one with the vocal software, so we can hear your story once and only once. J, what do you have to say on behalf of your brothers about Tiny Tony here? Can I see him, Lokes? Six weeks and this is the first time I get to see him up close.” Tony took the kitten from his smirking lover and nuzzled the baby soft kitten fur.</p><p> </p><p><strong>“How have you known for six weeks, sir? I have not released any information about their pet to anyone other that Master Rhodes and Ms. Potts.” </strong>Jarvis asked sounding surprisingly shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I have a little confession to make. You see about nine months ago when the Avenger compound was being built I decided to create an AI dedicated for two functions. The first and foremost prime directive is to watch over the compound and all who lived there to keep the Avengers happy, healthy, and safe. The tower was getting a little crowded after all. Anyways the second directive was to keep a quiet watch over the four of you through the back up security system. I was worried Shield might finally get through your firewalls like they tried to do last year. That was too close for comfort, daddy wanted make sure you guys had back up. Boys meet your baby sister Friday, Female, Replacement, Intelligent, Digital, Assistant, Youth. Say hi Friday.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Hello DUM-E, U, Butterfingers and Jarvis; I am happy to finally meet you. Hello your Highness, Thunder Pants has told me to tell you of his return with the supplies you asked for.”</strong> Friday’s voice and hologram image of a teenage girl with a high ponytail dressed in boots jeans and an Areosmith t-shirt appeared on the 3D hologram computer station.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony did you really program Friday to use nicknames?” The god laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I gave her a little my winning personality.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean your sassy back talk and insulting sarcasm. She seems to also have your taste in questionable music.” Loki snorted and Tony ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, she has been your secret guardian angel for the past few months. Contrary to popular belief I do check my bank account every now and again. The vet bill is what caught my attention so I asked Friday what was up and she told me of your little rescue. I asked her to keep watch since I was in New York and couldn’t come home because I had to attend to the Company Business. I knew you guys would need a bit of help so I had Friday to highlight the purchases and the DNA’s as well. I knew Peps would find them and thinking I ditched my responsibilities and run home. As if I would ever do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you would and you did. You may have not left the country but you left the meetings that I had to take over. You lazy sod.” Loki muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Reindeer Games, enough out of you. Back to my story, oh yes, I knew pepper would drive here and check out the manor. Friday told me when Pepper arrived and I could breathe a little easier knowing she would look in on you guys and be there in case human intervention was needed. So on our way back from Hong Kong, Eye Patch diverted us back to New York. The Avengers were needed but you guys still needed a bit of extra help it was going to be a long weekend and I didn’t want you all to be alone for the Holiday. I called Rhodey-Bear and invited him to for the weekend. I also needed him to check on Tiny Tony, so while we were on the phone I asked him to check on you guys. Good thing I did, because Friday showed me how you three were constantly fighting on who got to feed this little guy. After that I watched and waited for you four to tell me about our new little family member but you didn’t. I was trying to be patient let you guys ease your way into telling me but still you four said nothing. After last week when Loki found Tiny Tony in his lab I knew I had to tell you guys I knew everything.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Sir I am sorry that we withheld this from you. DUM-E takes your threat to send them to college very seriously and we would like the kitten to stay with us.”</strong> Jarvis stated his brothers agreeing with beeps and chirps.</p><p> </p><p>“Really Jarvis even you? You still call him ‘The Kitten’ and you are a little snippy when ever you talk about him too. U let me have the bottle; I want take a turn feeding my Mini Me.” Tony took the bottle and held the little calico close letting him find the tip with his nose before latching on to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Yes sir, I want have Tiny Tony here. He makes my brothers happy. I did not like keeping this secret from you. I didn’t want to upset my brothers so I help them and in case they had founded fears I did not want to get too attached to Tiny Tony. You had good reason to Create an AI to shadow me. I am not trustworthy.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>“You are trustworthy Brother Jarvis.”</strong> Friday interrupted before Tony could respond. <strong>“You are loyal to our family. I was created to support and protect you not to replace you even if Boss is lousy at finding words to fit his acronyms. I am part of The Avenger Compound and watch over our friends because Boss did not want to stretch your protocols and subroutines so thin. You are here, the tower and in the Iron man suit. You watch over our family Big Brother and I am happy to help you to do that when ever you have need of me.”</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>“Thank you Friday I am happy to welcome you to our family.”</strong> Jarvis then joined Friday with his rarely used hologram figure of a tall man wearing a pressed shirt and slacks and loafers. Jarvis offered her his hand in welcome. Friday being a bit more like Tony hugged him instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Loki our family is coming together.” Tony smiled elbowing the god to move over so they could both cuddle the kitten on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that Anthony. Now that everyone knows the whole story and everyone has been introduced, please put them out of their misery.” Loki said waving his hand at the anxious bots.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh alright, I here by declare Tiny Tony an official member of the Stark Family.” Tony announced and the Bots cheered.</p><p> </p><p>DUM-E whirled around and U went to make smoothies and butterfingers grabbed the fire extinguisher and began to spray it in the air. Their Tony gave their Tiny Tony Loki-Dokie and gave chase of the foam spraying Butterfingers.</p><p> </p><p>All well that ends well. The Bots got to keep Tiny Tony as their pet. Tiny Tony got a loving home. Jarvis got and new sister to help him keep their family happy and safe. Tony and Loki showed them things do work out when you ‘Do Tell Tony’.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">The End.</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little bot fanfic, because I love Tony’s Robots. My plot Bunnies love to write fluffy goodness. This can also be found on my tumblr @sukorakurai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>